These Things Take Time
by MissMalfoyDaughterofHades
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Known to the world as two people who cannot coexist. But when Dumbledore's has the genius idea to force them to share a dorm room...what will happen? Will Hermione's mixed feelings finally make sense? And will Draco get over the fact that Hermione is muggle born? Will they become friends close enough to be in love? [Give it a try, I'll do my best]
1. Chapter 1

******_A/N: So, yeah...Another story...another DRAMIONE fanfic...It's my OTP! So, enjoy, rate, comment, favorite, etc, you know the drill xD Love ya_**

**_~Ashe_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Talking, gossiping, and screaming had filled the air. This was the beginning of the fifth year at Hogwarts. Friends were catching up to stuff that had happened during the holidays, and the rest were waiting for the first years. Our four tables, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor,

"I remember when we were first years!" I chirped. I had recently been promoted to Head Girl for Hogwarts, and I was happy beyond comprehension. "You were so annoying 'Mione, and you haven't changed one bit." Ron interjected between stuffing his face with left-over candy from their train ride. "Ron, take care of your chocolate frog!" exclaimed a startled Harry as the chocolaty brown creature hopped out of their grasps and into the crowd. Harry gave me a little smile as to say 'ignore him' as Ron decided to chase after his candy. I frowned at Ron's statement and was going answer him when Dumbledore asked for the school's attention.

Knowing our headmaster would probably have something profound to say, I just shot a dirty look at Ron and moved my gaze to the teachers' table. On the way, my eyes fell upon the smirking Draco Malfoy who was whispering something to his best friend, Blaise Zabini while pointing at me. I ignored this, my frown deepening. _What could Malfoy have to say about me? He never says anything nice, especially not about me._

"So, I understand your loquacious behavior is due to not meeting your friends and acquaintances for a few months. However, I need your attention for a few minutes." Dumbledore announced. I squirmed in my seat as I felt Draco's gaze burn my face. My mind wandered to why he would be staring at me, and a blush colored my cheeks. As obnoxious as he was, he was an attractive male; an attractive male staring at me.

I could pretty much hear his smirk, and I tried hard to ignore his gaze on me. Thankfully, Dumbledore continued his speech quickly. "Recently, it had been brought to my attention that Hogwarts needs more than just Prefects and Head of Houses. The Room of Requirement has been used after hours by a lot of students, and apparently there happen to be many hiding places-"His speech was cut off by the wolf-whistles of the boys on the Slytherin table; Draco and Blaise to be exact. I threw a frown in their direction but Draco winked at me. My heart stopped beating for a moment at how perfect he looked at that momen- _NO! That is MALFOY. I cannot think about MALFOY that way. He's a stuck up jerk._

I looked away quickly, blushing. _A good looking stuck up jerk, nevertheless. _I mentally slapped myself for that statement, and focused on the words being spoken. "Yes, and Mr. Malfoy is possibly the single person who knows and has, how shall I put it, used every single hiding spot there could be. Nevertheless, I have been asked of by the teachers, our staff, to appoint a few more Heads; the Heads of Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused as applause and unnecessary wolf-whistling from the Slytherin table. Waiting for the noise to die down, he seemed to smile lightly. I wondered why he didn't just silence us or use a spell. Dumbledore was great that way.

I smiled absent-mindedly as Professor McGonagall hurried to shush everyone. Again, I caught Draco Malfoy's face and he seemed to be smiling at me. I looked away quickly before a blush could color my already flushed cheeks. "Well, we chose two students who show enough responsibility, or something along those lines, to get this prestigious position. Furthermore, to promote house unity, we would like for them to share a dorm." At his words, I was confused. He hadn't told me that I would need to share dorms; he hadn't even told me who the other Head was. But I was pretty sure I wouldn't mind staying with someone who Dumbledore thought was responsible.

"As for the Heads, they are from two houses whose rivalry goes back to the beginnings of Hogwarts; Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sadly, when we checked over the people who met our standards, only the two people from these houses fit perfectly." A strange feeling told me I wasn't going to like what Dumbledore was going to say next. My eyes betrayed me yet again and fell on Draco's form. He seemed vexed and was staring daggers at Dumbledore. "The Gryffindor head is Miss Hermione Jean Granger-"Draco's expression change and his grey eyes locked with mine. _Oh no…oh no…This cannot be happening…._ "and the Slytherin Head of Hogwarts is Draco Lucius Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I got an amazing review telling me how pathetic and cliche this story is. Well, I do agree with you. This plot is overused and really really old. But, well, I really enjoy Dramione in a way that, well, I wanna write it in every way possible, even if it's the most used storyline. I'm really sorry if my writing made you feel as though there is no talent left in the Dramione section, but please give this story a try. I really meant to write that I'm going to put my own twist to it. It's not the stupid 'they fall in love' type shyt. I understand how bothered you must be to see the same old stupid plot. And, sadly you didn't realize it was the first chapter,and I was going to explain why Draco was chosen in the next. That's how a story builds up, right? You make the beginning a sort of mystery so that people actually try to read the next chapters. If I explain why he was chosen in the first chapter, I have a feeling that people wouldn't really care for the next update. At all. I kinda thought it would be slightly obvious to why he was chosen, I mean, SLIGHTLY, but I guess that was because I was writing it anyway xD Sorry... But give it a try please... Thank you :) Oh and, I'm actually glad that someone hated my work! I'm going to remember you..uhh, whoever you are :P Thanks anyway, it was nice of you to review :)**_

_**~Ashe**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_No, no, no! _I couldn't believe this was happening to me. There had to be some mistake. Draco seemed as horrified as I was. Harry gave me a reassuring smile, as usual, and even Ron took a moment to stop stuffing his face and looked sympathetic. The whole feast rushed by me and I just couldn't eat anything. I saw how concerned all my friends looked, but I just couldn't. This was horrible.

Draco Malfoy hated me. Hated, with a capital H. And, I think I hated him too. Well, his words hurt. He was mean and I didn't understand what standards Dumbledore had been looking for. For once, Dumbledore seemed stupid to me. He knew how much we hated each other. I understood why I was chosen. Not to toot my own horn but I was the star pupil, well, at least of my Year. But Malfoy…Malfoy was the worst student there was, minus the grades. I knew he got excellent marks. But personality wise…No.

Leaving the feast early, I rushed to Dumbledore's office, knocking wildly. Dumbledore had returned halfway through the feast when he probably got sick of Draco's hurtful glares. I did not know the password to Dumbledore's and that was a huge inconvenience to me.

All of a sudden, the door opened. I walked in, anger clouding my mind. "Professor Dumbledore, I have _never _minded any of your decisions but this one, well, I'm sorry to say but having Draco as Head of Hogwarts is just plain and simple stupid. He doesn't deserve this position and-oh…" I stopped talking as I realized there was someone next to Dumbledore.

"Nobody really asks for your opinion, do they Granger?" Draco sneered at me from beside Dumbledore. I gulped, but I was still flabbergasted at Dumbledore's decision. "But you're a horrible student! You're the one who breaks more than half the rules all the time! You don't deserve this position!" I shouted at him, ignoring the fact that Dumbledore was in the room. "Sure, just because precious Potter and your boyfriend, the Weasel, don't break any rules! Just because you're, well, you're the 'perfect' trio doesn't mean you deserve this position either! You've broken more rules than I have." he answered bitterly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as if to stop us, but I already had lost. In a way, Draco was right. Harry, Ron and I had broken many rules in the past years. Meeting Fluffy, walking around after-hours, smuggling Harry into Hogsmeade, and many more. I looked away in embarrassment realizing I thought myself higher than Draco when in reality, we were kind of on the same level. Well, except he was caught snogging people and I…I wasn't even caught.

Smiling sheepishly, I apologized to Dumbledore but he just brushed it away. "The rivalry is strong between both of you." He stated simply, motioning us to sit down. Draco remained standing as I took one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. I kept my eyes off Draco because I knew my face would be filled with guilt and it was something Draco did not need to see.

"Well, Miss Granger, I certainly did not expect you to say those words. I thought you would understand why I chose Mr. Malfoy." He continued. I was more confused than ever, feeling even worse. "Mister Malfoy, my dear child, knows every single place these couples find to, well, be around one another. Mister Malfoy will help you patrol, telling you where they hide. I thought you would understand that this was the reason I chose him since you're, well, you. I guess I overestimated you." I heard Draco scoff at Dumbledore's words. "She's not all that smart, you know?" Draco sneered at me.

I didn't answer. Either what I said would be really rude and off topic, or, well, in reality I had nothing to say. "Thank you Mister Malfoy, for those unnecessary words. Blaise Zabini was my second choice, but his parents have asked me personally to not appoint him as something that big because he has, well, a few other responsibilities which will be tormenting him well enough." I knew what Dumbledore was talking about; Blaise's parents were getting a divorce. Pureblood families rarely ever did that, but his parents had realized there was no way they could live with one another.

"Anyway, I need you two to stay in quarters that students cannot easily find or else, well, you two would be in some deep trouble. There's only one spot, sadly, and they are conjoined dorms. You will have dorms in your respectable houses as well, just in case you do not want to stay near each other. I will understand, considering your past. Now, you can leave and discuss where you will be staying." Dumbledore looked away, walking into deeper within his office. "Goodbye. And remember, making new friends is never a bad idea, especially if they're different from you."

Draco walked out quickly, not even waiting for me. Well, I knew he didn't have to but Dumbledore did tell us to talk. "Malfoy! Malfoy wait!" I shouted after him, running out of Dumbledore's office. I caught up to him when he stopped for a few moments. It was actually gentlemanly of him. "What?" he sneered at me.

"I-I'm fine with staying in the dorms Dumbledore provides. I mean, it'd be pretty cool to live in a place no one else knows the location of." I rambled. The truth was, I understood Dumbledore just wanted students to get along and the rivalries to subside. I wanted to do something to make Dumbledore proud.

Draco looked at me weirdly and I wondered if there was something on my face. Out of nowhere, he spat,"Granger, even if you paid me, I wouldn't stay near you. I was thinking of staying there because I thought you wouldn't want to, but now, well I'll stay with the other Slytherins. You don't deserve my presence you Mudblood filth!"

* * *

_**Yeah, so how was it? :3  
Review, favorite, follow, do whatever you like. Please, I like reviews. Even if you hated this, tell me. If you felt it was mediocre, I mean, JUST REVIEW :) Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope the last chapter cleared some things up. About reviews, I love em, so give em to me! :) Oh, and, follow/favorite. Really, do whatever you want :) Just don't copy this word for word, or say it's your story, then I'll be sad, and then mad, and then I'd probably deal with you the good ol' way 3:)**_

**_BTW, this is kinda based on Secondhand Serenade's 'A Twist In My Story' because I love them and that song! :D_**

_**~Ashe**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the words left Draco's mouth, I felt a sharp pain through my heart. I was trying to be friends and he was, well, he was being himself. I stood there, dumbstruck. I wasn't expecting him to call me that; it shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. He stared back at me, a cold expression on his face. Silence surrounded both of us, awkward silence. He seemed so different from the winking, smiling guy I saw in the great hall. I guessed living with me was the worst thing that could happen to him.

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you when we have patrol!" I decided walking away would be a better idea than letting him realize how much his words had gotten to me. I rushed into the Gryffindor dorms, slamming the doors as I got in. I could feel my face heat up and the next thing I knew, cold tears ran down my cheeks.

Harry was the first to find me in the common room, crying near the fireplace. "Hey, Mione? You alright?" He whispered, putting an arm around me. "It's not going to be that bad, you know. Malfoy will stay out of your way, you'll stay out of his." I hugged him, "Harry, he decided to stay with the Slytherins." I whispered.

"Then why are you crying?" I felt him wipe my tears, slowly, making me face him. "H-He… he called me..a…" I stuttered, I didn't know how to tell Harry. I saw how the anger rushed into his softened features. I was sure he would do something completely unnecessary and probably hurtful to Draco. "N-No, I'll be fine. I need to get my things to the Heads dorms though." I smiled at him as if to say 'I'm fine'.

Harry looked at me, confused. "Your things _are _in the Head's dorms 'Mione. They place it there. You want me to walk you there?" He was the sweetest guy. Most people would think that his kindness was because we were together, or something along those lines, but the truth was he considered me his sister, and I considered him my brother. We fit that way.

Smiling once again, I shook my head. "It's fine, I'll go by myself. And hey, don't sneak Cho out at night, alright? I won't turn a blind eye just because it's you, the Chosen one!" I joked, teasing him. He chuckled lightly, waving goodbye.

When I reached the Head's, my jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. I saw how the gold and green complemented each other on the walls, everything looked so beautiful. It seemed more like a Muggle five-star hotel rather than dorms for students. I looked around, my face lighting up when I realized there was even a kitchen.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, scaring me. When I turned around, my eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. I was pretty sure he came here to get his things so I removed my eyes from him, moving out of his way. "I-I'm staying." His voice was so faint I almost had to strain to hear him.

"Oh. Well, I'll be taking that bed then." I pointed at the bedroom on the right side of the dorms. It had a huge window, which was practically one whole wall. I wanted that room so I could curl up against the rain and read. I was pretty sure no one could see inside, especially since all I could see was miles and miles of sky. I walked away from him, not really caring for an answer.

"Look, about before…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He whispered again. I knew it would be difficult for a person with an ego his size to apologize for his actions. "I-It's forgotten." I mumbled. He nodded, acknowledging that I had accepting his apology. Suddenly, a thought struck me. "Dumbledore made you, didn't he?" I whispered.

"What?!" He sounded alarmed. "What the hell do you mean by that, you think I can't apologize by myself? I have a brain, Granger. You know what? I take my apology back, you _are _Mudblood filth and I hope you die. I apologize and all you think is that someone forced me too. I'm not heartless!" he shouted, alarming me. I took a step back as I realized how badly it hurt to hear words like that. "I-I didn't mean that. Sorry…" I felt the tears, I could taste them even.

I was crying in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry Granger, I just get mad and-"

"I think I knew I was a filthy Mudblood for years already." I interrupted him suddenly, cutting him off. I heard him mumble under his breathe. "I feel like a git already!" he shouted at himself, pulling at his hair. I was his horrified expression as he realized he had actually pulled out a bit of his silvery hair.

I couldn't help it. His face was so comical I burst out laughing. I held my belly because it hurt. Suddenly, his throaty laugh harmonized with mine. I smiled because his laugh sounded nice and, well, it was quite funny. Suddenly, he turned all serious and looked at me.

"Really. I'm sorry. I came back this year, thinking I would change, but…old habits die hard, I guess.." he explained. "You must really hate me Granger."

Staring at him, I shook my head. His face lit up, but it was confused. "I-I don't hate you. I mean, you were horrible to me, I really disliked you at one point, but I realized that this was really all kind of a misunderstanding. I mean, I am a muggle-born, but you only call me…me that because that's what you've learned from the beginning. Your father probably never said that muggle-borns were, in any way, as good as purebloods. You've grown up thinking I would be inferior to you. I wasn't. That irked you, did it not? In a way, the bullying was expected. It hurt, yes, but I don't think it makes me hate you. Pity you, maybe, but not hate you."

* * *

_**Was it good? Review, Follow, Favorite! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
